


The moment we are born we start to die

by x_louis_loves_harry_x



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Sad Harry, Sad Louis, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_louis_loves_harry_x/pseuds/x_louis_loves_harry_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry accidently sends a message to the wrong phone number and the stranger, which happens to be Louis, just keeps texting him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The moment we are born we start to die

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story with someone on omegle, but unfortunately he/she disconnected, halfway through the story, so the second author is anonym. We wrote on it together so we share the credits, but I finished it on my own.

Harry laid on his bed and stared at his ceiling. It was already 7.30 PM and he didn't knew how he could spent the rest of his night without dying from loneliness. He took his phone and wrote a quick message.

_Hey Z, can you come over tonight? - H_

He didn't expected Zayn to write back for the next half an hour or so, and he just wanted to stand up and make himself a cup of tea when his phone vibrated.

_You got the wrong number mate - L_

Harry looked at the message confused and re-read it a couple of times. Who the fuck was L, was Zayn being a fool again?

_Wait who is L? - H_

He quickly typed back, waiting for a response. 

_Not Z, clearly - L_

No shit sherlock, Harry thought to himself. 

_Yea thanks I figured that out, but it's weird.. - H_

Harry always messaged Zayn with this number, why was it suddenly someone else's number? His phone buzzed again. 

_I can't help you. Maybe your friend changed number or smt - L_

_Apparently he did, sorry for bothering you - H_

Of course Zayn would change his fucking number and didn't even let Harry know he did. That's the kind of friend Harry needed.

_It's fine, welcomed distraction from my job - L_

_What are you working? - H_

_Bookstore, there isn't a damn customer. Hasn't been for 5 hours - L_

_That really sucks mate. We can chat a little if you want to - H_

_Sure. Anything you want to talk about to a stranger? - L_

Harry thought what he could talk about to a stranger, he usually never did things like that.

_We could start with a name. 'm Harry - H_

_Louis. Nice to meet you. sort of - L_

_Nice to meet you too. - H_

He smiled to himself. Louis is a really nice name he thought.

_I'm guessing you aren't working tonight. Lucky - L_

_No not tonight. But it's really boring, I'm just sitting at home - H_

_Waiting on Z I'm guessing - L_

_Yea but he won't turn up I guess ;) - H_

_Apparently not haha - L_

Standing up from his bed, Harry decided to go to the coffeeshop close to his apartment. He couldn't stand his flat anymore and he needed some distraction. 

_hahah yea. So Louis how old are ya? - H_

He quickly typed back before he put some books in his bag and left his flat.

_22, how about you? - L_

_I just turned 20 - H_

_Enjoying the life in the twenties so far? - L_

Harry chuckled to himself a little bit. Oh yea he definitely enjoyed the lonely nights in his flat and the pressure he gets from studying law.

_It's okay, nothing really changed. Kinda still missing someone by my side - H_

_You aren't the only one. Haven't found the one girl? - L_

A small smile split his face and he wrote out a response.

_Haven't found the one guy.. - H_

He wasn't sure how that Louis was going to react to his message, he could be homophobic or something like that.

_Me neither - L_

That was definitly not the answer Harry expected.

_It's really hard, I mean you don't just run into him on the streets. - H_

_I feel you a 100%. Last guy I dated was such an asshole. I'd rather be alone - L_

_Yeah I feel you. My last boyfriend cheated on me - H_

He thought back to the time he dated Nick, and it makes him kinda sad that he hadn't noticed it earlier.                                       

_I'm just trying to focus on finishing up school and getting a job rn. I'll find a guy later. I kind of gave up looking - L_

_Yea it's not worth looking for it all the time. Where are you from? - H_

_Doncaster, currently in London. You? - L_

If that wasn't destiny, Harry didn't knew what it was.

_London? No way! I'm from Cheshire and currently studying in London - H_

_For real? Who would have guessed. What you studying for? - L_

_For real! I'm studying law - H_

_That's great. I'm studying to be a teacher - L_

_Sounds amazing. Which subjects? - H_

_I'm actually heading for kindergarten. I know it's usually girls doing that but I love kids - L_

Harry smiled to himself a little.

_That's great mate! It doesn't matter if girls do it a lot, if it's your passion you should totally do it - H_

_And I had younger sisters, so I'm really used to kids and stuff - L_

_That's cute. I only have an older sister, but I love kids. Can't wait to get married and get my own - H_

He always wanted to have younger siblings as well, not that he didn't love his sister Gemma, but he always dreamt about being an older brother.

_Yeah me too. That's kind of why I wanted to be a teacher: if I can't have my own, it's the next greatest thing - L_

_Some day you will have your own - H_

_Yeah, I doubt that. But thanks for the encouragement - L_

_I'm sure about it. One day you will find a nice guy - H_

_Those don't exist. Perfection is an illusion - L_

_He doesn't have to be perfect, only perfect for you - H_

Louis was right, perfection didn't exist. But for Harry a perfect person was just someone who loved him and who he could love back. Someone who would be perfect for him.

_Aren't you nice. We're strangers and you're trying to convince me soulmates exist. Keep that attitude boy.. Don't let anyone darken your light, seriously - L_

_Soulmates do exist, at least they do in my world. I try - H_

Harry had always liked the thoughts of soulmates. And he was sure that one day, he would find his other half.

_Not in mine. You're very dreamy aren't you? I bet you go into coffee shops and read secondhand and first edition books - L_

_You already know me so well. I'm on my way to a coffee shop at the moment actually, my secondhand book in my back. But I prefer to write - H_

_Hmm I could tell with what you said regarding perfection. I have an idea - L_

_Which idea? - H_

_How about you get us both a coffee and come here instead? We've got a pretty comfy couch and it's really calm in here - L_

Harry felt like an idiot, smiling down on his phone, as he entered the small coffee shop. _  
_

_Tell me where and when and what coffee you want? I prefer tea for myself - H_

_Tea is actually perfect. I'm on the corner of Fifth and Radisson. Little hole in the wall bookstore - L_

_Alright I will be there in 20, Yorkshire tea alright? - H_

_Great, and it's excellent - L_

_I took the wrong bus.. sorry will take a little longer - H_

_I don't even know you and I'm not even remotely surprised - L_

_Oh shut up x - H_

Harry was finally in the right bus and he was a little bit nervous to be honest. 

_I'll be waiting. Shop closes at Ten but I live in the flat right above it - L_

_You invite a stranger into your flat mate? Have you never heard of stranger danger before - H  
_

_I'm sure you're very dangerous. I have a gun in there so I'm not very worried - L_

_Now I'm worried - H_

_I'm here - H_

_Come in - L_

Harry pushed the door open to enter the small bookstore, warm air hitting his face. "Hey," he called out.

Louis looked up and bit his lip as he took in the sight. The guy was really, really cute. And how often do you land cute, tall, lanky boys with a random mistake of phone numbers?

"Hey," he smiled. "Come on in, it's nicer inside than out."

Harry looked up, and there in front of him, was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. He was fucked. The boy was absolutely stunning, blue eyes, high cheekbones and smaller than Harry. He just stared at him for a moment, before he was able to move forwards.

"Here," Harry said, placing the tea on the counter in front of Louis.

"Thank you," Louis breathed and reached for the tea, cupping it quickly into his hands.

"I know it's hella warm in here but I'm constantly freezing. Must be my cold stone heart," he joked.

"You can sit there at the couches and stuff. I have a friend who's coming over after we close, you can stay with us if you want. Invite your friend Z," he teased.

"You don't have a cold stone heart" Harry said. He still couldn't take his eyes of Louis and he kinda felt like a creep.

"If I won't bother you." He said and walked over to the couches, tea cup in a firm grip. He flopped down on the couch and sighed.

"You're no bother," Louis assured and took his tea, leaving the counter to sit down on the opposite couch of Harry.

"Do you mind if I have a smoke? Usually people don't really like it when I smoke inside, but I do it when I'm alone. I'll step outside if you want."

"No worries," Harry assured, smiling at Louis. 

Louis hummed and grabbed his pack from his pocket, slipping one of the sticks in his mouth before lighting it up. He reached out for the ashtray on the coffee table and tugged it closer.

"You want one? It's a bad habit so unless you're a regular I'm not giving one to you."

"I started smoking in my first year of university, and yea it's a really bad habit." Harry sighed.

"But yea can I have one?" He asked smiling at Louis.

In his first year of uni a lot went downhill for Harry. He nearly lost all his friends, due to his move to London and he hated law, never wanted to study it in the first place but his parents wanted him to. So he started smoking and drinking away the stress.

Louis hummed and tossed over the pack before adding the lighter.

"It's sick. Whenever I'm around my sisters I try not to smoke at all, and it's hard but I don't want to ruin their health because I'm an idiot," he explained.

"I tried quitting for a while. And I just fell back into it."

"Yeah I tried it as well. But I don't really have anyone whom I could quit for and yea.." Harry took a cigarette out of the pack, lighting it and taking a deep drag.

Louis nodded along. "Yeah. Everyone's like 'You need to quit for yourself' but really I'm going to die either ways. It helps bring down the stress, so why not? Although I've been switching a lot lately. Moved onto weed."

Deep down inside, Harry felt that he cared for Louis and wanted him to stop smoking weed and it scared the living shit out of him.

"The moment we are born we start to die." Harry said quietly.

 "Poetic. I love it." Louis chuckled and closed his eyes, taking another drag.

"You've got a way with words. Should have gone down that road instead of Law. No offense."

 "I never wanted to study law," Harry admitted and leaned back. In that moment he just wanted to cry and run away and cry some more.

"My parents wanted me too.. I wanted to do something with poetry instead," he whispered, voice slightly broken.

"Then do it." Louis furrowed his eyebrows.

"I mean you're clearly great with it. Your parents should dictate your life. They should encourage you to do what makes you happy, not rich," he said softly.

"My parents are a little bit difficult," Harry said and took another drag of his cigarette.

"They said if I didn't study law or medicine they won't help me with the rent or anything anymore. And I can barley scratch a living now so yea."

"I mean if you really need a job, you could help me out here," Louis offered, smiling at Harry. "Maybe the days wouldn't be so boring anymore."

"Are you serious? You barley even know me mate, and I am a little complicated." Harry said, frowning. He put the cigarette in the ashtray on the table.

"Of course I am serious and everybody is complicated in their own way." Louis answered and stood up to sit next to Harry.

When Harry looked up, green emerald eyes locked with crystal blue ones. Louis was so close to him all of a sudden and Harry's breath hitched.

Louis slowly leaned in, giving Harry the opportunity to stop him. His heart started beating faster in his chest and he lost himself in Harry's eyes.

Harry was just about to lean in, close the small gap between them, when suddenly a phone started ringing. He instantly shyed away from Louis and looked at his lap.

"Hello?" Louis answered his phone. "Yeah... Yeah alright... No worries... See you!" He tossed the phone on the couch on the opposite and turned to Harry again.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, cheeks blushing a lovely shade of pink. "My friend won't come over today," he said.

Harry was still looking at his lap, fiddling with his hands. "Look, I'm sorry," he started.

"I shouldn't have thought that you were interested in m-me or anything like t-that." He stuttered out. "Just forget about it," Harry said, voice shaking slightly.

He looked at Louis and smiled at him weakly.

Louis just stared at him for a moment, and he could see the pain in Harry's eyes, the pain of being rejected. He felt his heart clench and he leaned forward, hugging Harry.

"Don't be sorry," he whispered.

At first Harry didn't hug Louis back, because he was really confused with the gesture, but eventually he leaned into the touch, hugging Louis back. He rested his head on Louis' chest, listening to his steady beating heart.

Louis was the first one to break the silence. "Do you want to go upstairs?" He asked quietly. "I have to close the store now anyway," he said, leaning back a little.

Harry nodded, smiling slightly. After Louis had locked the front door and cleaned up a little bit, they both headed up the stairs and into Louis' small living room.

"Is it okay with you if I smoke another cigarette?" Harry asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Sure," Louis smiled, flopping down next to him. Harry offered him one of his cigarettes and they smoked in silence for a while.

"Isn't it crazy," Harry started. "We know each other for a few hours now, but it already feels like I have known you for years." He looked up and smiled at Louis.

"You know," Louis said, a small smile playing on his lips. "Before I met you, I never thought that something like soulmates would exist, but when you walked through the door, I knew I would never want you to leave me ever again."

When he looked up, Harry was really close to him. Without thinking about it he cupped Harry's cheek and softly kissed his lips.

It took Harry a moment before he started kissing back. "I don't want to leave you either," he whispered against Louis' lips.

 

Sometimes the world can be really crazy. Harry never thought he would meet his soulmate by sending a message to a wrong number. But here he is, living with Louis in his little flat above the bookstore. He has never been happier in his whole life.

And sometimes there has to be a heart, which understands and knows the depths of your soul, and be there for you, even when the rest of the world has already left you behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the story! x If you find any mistakes just let me know!


End file.
